Modern electronic systems, such as the types used in avionics, often include a variety of integrated components and subsystems. Detecting and addressing operational issues that occur within each of these components and subsystems is necessary to ensure that these complex electronic systems function correctly. However, detecting and isolating operational issues associated with such systems can be difficult due to their integrated nature. For example, a fuel metering system for regulating the flow of fuel to an internal combustion engine may have a plurality of subcomponents (e.g., controllers, actuators, valves, etc.). In this case, an operational issue with the fuel system may be caused by any one of the fuel metering system subcomponents or by another engine system that interacts with the fuel metering system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for detecting operational issues that occur within an electronic system. It is also desirable to provide a method for isolating the cause of an operational issue associated with an electronic system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.